The Galactic Accord
|currency=Credit (cR) |religious=Mixed between Christianity, Covenant Beliefs and various other mainstream religions. |holiday= |anthem= |formed= December 18, 2555 |established= |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= }} The Galactic Accord Treaty of Peace and Unity, more commonly known as the Galactic Accord is an Alliance between eight races, brought together shortly after the Human-Covenant war. Barley any Covenant Loyalist that wished to oppose humanity remained, the remaining groups were vastly outnumbered and soon dealt with, be it either killed in the Rebel Skirmishes, or sent to prison. They were one of the two main Factions in the Ancestral war. Background The Human-Covenant War, also known as The Great War, was a major interstellar conflict pitting the Unified Earth Government and its United Nations Space Command against the Covenant Empire that showed the first contact between Alien life and Humanity. It occurred during the mid-26th century between February 11, 2525 and March 3, 2553. The war was instigated by the Covenant, whose Prophets discovered that humans were directly related to the Forerunners. In order to keep the Covenant intact, war was declared against humanity. Over the next few decades, the Covenant, with superior firepower, tactics, and technology, overpowered humanity on hundreds of worlds, including heavily defended strongholds such as Reach. The Humans would only win scattered and costly victories, most of which the Spartans contributed to immensely. The conflict was closely connected with, and the cause of, the Covenant Civil War, both of which resulted in the final defeat of the Covenant Loyalists and Flood. The official cessation of hostilities occurred on March 3, 2553. The war was incredibly costly to both sides, with over twenty-three billion humans and billions of Covenant killed during the hostilities and further heavy casualties during the Flood plague. The war ultimately lasted for a total of twenty-eight years. After the war, it was relatively peaceful. Though the Covenant Loyalists were not as powerful as the Sangheili or the Humans, they still refused to let down, resulting in a small scale war between the Loyalists and the Separatists that did not last for long, as the Separatists were the great majority. Time passed, and Humanity seemed like it finally had a chance at peace and prosperity, but to do so they needed a promise that there would be no more war. In December of 2555, Humanity proposed a Treaty between the races, and they joined in an Alliance, they named it, the Accord. Species Eight species make up the Accord. Human Humans are the only race in the Accord that did not server the Covenant in one way or another, in fact engaged in full scale war with them over a vast amount of years. Humans are averagely built, able to take out agile activities as well as use their strength as an advantage. Humanity brings a lot of diversity to the Accord, and proposed the whole idea of the Treaty in 2555. Sangheili Sangheili, or Elites as Humans call them, served as the military leaders of the Covenant before the Great Schism in 2552. While Prophets often had the final say, it was the Elites who organized military campaigns and naval engagements. They maintain the military structure of the Covenant and ensured the Prophets' orders are followed, as well as their own. Jiralhanae Jiralhanae, known to Humans as Brutes, they have an incredible natural resilience to damage due to their tough hides, which easily make up for their lack of energy shields, and use a number of weapons and vehicles based upon their pre-Accord & Covenant technology. Mgalekgolo Mgalekgolo, or Hunters as they are known by Humans, are thought to be giant monsters, but they are actually an assemblage of worm-like entities called Lekgolo that create a communal, armor plated form. In this form, they are known as "Mgalekgolo". They always fight and travel in pairs known as "Bond Brothers" which technically means that not all of the colonies of worms were able to fit within one set of armor, and are the strongest of the Accord fighting units. They wield powerful assault cannons and a massive shield resistant to any small arms fire which may also be used as a melee weapon due to its sharp sides and the Hunters' great strength. Yanme'e These flying, insect-like creatures, the Yanme'e or Drones as they are known by Humans served almost exclusively as engineers, but were then replaced by the Huragok. After, they were used as aerial combatants against the UNSC, who are inexperienced at fighting airborne infantry. They became the second Covenant species with the ability of flight. Kig-Yar Due to their superior senses, the Kig-Yar, or Jackals/Skirmishers as they are known by Humans, were the scouts and marksmen of the Covenant military, they are about 5'6" tall and due to their lack of physical durability, they often carry a portable energy shield generator during combat. Jackals are employed mainly as sharpshooters with their excellent vision and dexterity, and are also deployed to defend strategic areas. When a Jackal is under fire, it will cover its head with its hands and trot away to another position from which to fire. Unggoy Hailing from Balaho, Unggoy, known as Grunts among Humans, were the most common and lowest-placed caste of the Covenant. The Unggoy were barely into their own Iron Age when the San'Shyuum discovered them. Classified as a "Tier 6" civilization by the Forerunner charts, the Unggoy were at a primative point in their cultural development, the Unggoy had little choice but to accept entry into the Covenant hegemony, or otherwise risk extinction. After their incorporation into the Covenant their entire history was erased and they essentially became a slave race. Despite their notable cowardice and ineptitude, they are quite dangerous in large numbers, and very effective engineers. San 'Shyuum They were highest caste of the covenant, the San'Shyuum, or "Prophets," as Humans call them, lead the Covenant and exert complete control over all religious and political affairs. Though physically weak, Prophets wielded power through absolute command of the Covenant and through scavenged Forerunner technology, leaving the task of conquest to the Elites and the other races. They officially joined the accord in 2557, as they were wary of losing power to the Forerunner.